TPOLS Missions
by Dr Thimmel
Summary: This is a story centering on T'Pol and has an A Main Plot and B Subplot like many Star Trek episodes had. It "starts" in Present Day 2157 on Enterprise, then focuses on "Flashbacks" of what led to the "Broken Bow" series premiere episode; Prequel-prequel!


ONE

--NX-01 Enterprise Bridge - - Present (2157) . . . All the Bridge Principles (except Archer) are present, and at their stations, with the exception of T'Pol, who is sitting in the Captain's chair. She has the "Conn.", and is visibly annoyed as she stands. The others have been teasing her unmercifully, and they giggle, snicker, and chuckle to each other as T'Pol sarcastically says,

"My duty shift is over . . . And the time I must spend with you . . . Humans. Mr. Tucker, you have the Conn.," and she walks toward the elevator. Travis snickers, Hoshi shyly giggles, Reed slyly chuckles, and Trip "mock-salutes" as he smiles, and sarcastically snickering says,

"Yes-s, 'sir'-her, . . . S-Sub-Commander-her!" as he can't restrain his laughter. He walks toward the vacated Captain's chair.

Travis is sitting at the Helm, and T'Pol is nearing the elevator (in the background) as Trip enters view, between the Captain's chair and Helm. The others huddle around the Helm, chortling, as T'Pol pushes the call button, and waits (facing away) for the elevator. Trip looks at T'Pol, turns back toward the others, puts his hands on Travis' shoulders, and leans forward to "privately" say,

"You know? We really shouldn't tease-'er like that! One of these days, she just might snap!" . . .

-- Instantly; from inside the elevator, facing the closed doors, it slows and stops. The doors slide apart revealing T'Pol with a "hurt feelings" expression, and the others in the background, at the Helm, snickering amongst themselves. T'Pol steps into the elevator and out of view, and says, "Deck G." The elevator doors slide shut, closing off the Bridge from view . . .

-- Our Point Of View remains on a set of closed doors, in a corridor outside the "Royal Chambers" of Supreme Leader of Vulcan, as "Fifty Years Earlier" appears. It's morning time on Vulcan, and the year is 2107. The dark corridor is slightly brightened when the doors swing open, to reveal an older, stately Vulcan woman, sitting on the floor, meditating. Behind her is an open-air balcony doorway leading to a dim, morning, reddish, and stark landscape filled with steep mountains, and deep valleys. The shadow of the building can be seen cast across the landscape, outside. A young Vulcan woman dressed in sheer, flowing robes similar to the older woman's enters our view from the corridor, into the chamber toward the older woman. The doors begin to close, and instantly . . .

-- We are in the open doorway to the balcony, looking back, past the older woman on the floor, toward the approaching young Vulcan woman, T'Pol. She stops, bows, and (In Vulcan) says,

"Live long and prosper, my Royal Queen/Mother, 'The T'Po'." The older Vulcan woman slowly opens her eyes, looks up at her, and responds (In Vulcan) saying,

"Peace be with you, my Royal Princess/Daughter, T'Pol." T'Pol seems puzzled as she says,

"You summoned me?" The T'Po nods and says,

"Yes. Have you been monitoring the reports from the scientists studying the first contact species, 'Humans'?" T'Pol nods and says,

"Yes. It is my chosen field of study, as well. They are... most 'barbaric'. The reports are not promising. 'Doctor' Cochrane, and the other 'Humans' are . . . (Thinks) difficult to 'work with'. Much like our history tells us the Klingons were, and the Andorians before them. They are emotionally unstable, and potentially dangerous. They are proving to be an unlikely candidate for 'The Diplomatic Alliance' foretold of, by the ancient prophets. Our scientists continually ask to leave," she informs her mother with a solemn expression. The T'Po seems undaunted as she nods, and says,

"That is why I have summoned you. These Humans are our last, best candidate for 'The Diplomatic Alliance', and our security and dominance in deep space. I am assigning you . . . on a 'secret', Royal mission, through the Vulcan High Command, that controls all matters outside of the Vulcan home-world," to the increasingly concerned young Vulcan princess standing in front of her. T'Pol is very worried, yet calmly pleads with her Queen/Mother sitting on the floor, saying,

"Did I not endure being stranded on that primitive planet, in the locality of Carbon Creek, nearly one-hundred of 'their years' ago, and why am I being 'punished' now, and 'demoted' to the lower 'Military Caste', from a Royal Princess in line to your throne, mother?" Her mother calmly, "soothingly" says,

"You will be assigned to the 'Scientists/Ambassador's Caste, and transported to your assignment by the 'High Command/Miltary Caste', understand? I have full confidence in your ability to perform this assignment, . . . and you are not being 'punished', nor 'demoted', my child," she explains to her distraught daughter. T'Pol relents saying,

"As you wish . . . (Bows)I will obey, and prepare to leave for Dr. Cochrane's Alpha-Centauri home... " but The T'Po interrupts her before she can finish, saying,

_"_No, my child. Dr. Cochrane is old, for a Human, and is only a 'figure-head' for their 'Warp-drive Development Program'. You will go to Earth, itself, to study Humans in their natural environment. Dr. Cochrane's two assistants, Doctors Henry and Gabrielle Archer will, one day, take over the program, and they live on Earth, near the Vulcan compound in . . . Sausalito, California. You can make them your 'Controlled Study Group', and be able to study, and 'surreptitiously' observe them, there." T'Pol is quite apprehensive of the assignment, and hesitatively says,

"But what of my Royal Duties here, and my arranged marriage? Cannot one of my sisters be sent, instead . . .," but her mother grows annoyed with her resistance, and interrupts saying,

_"_We must decide those . . . when those times occur. This is 'the price of long study missions'. You will use the name . . . (Thinks) T'Pring, to not reveal your Royal status, and compromise your mission, understand?" T'Pol nods "yes", but argues with her eyes and starts to say,

"But. . ." Her mother interrupts her before she can disagree, and angrily (for a Vulcan) says,

"Do not argue this with me, my Royal Princess/Daughter." T'Pol startles at her mother's "angry" tone saying,

"Oh! . . . As you command me, I will obey, my Royal Queen/Mother," and she reverently bows, out of view . . .

TWO

-- PRESENT (2157). We are in the quarters of Capt. Archer. He is sitting at his desk, facing the door across the room. The door "chimes", and Archer looks up to loudly say,

"Come?!" The door "slides" open, and T'Pol (still annoyed) enters, and walks to stand in front of Archer's desk. She anxiously (for a Vulcan) says,

"Captain, I must speak with you." Archer looks puzzled as he smiles, and says,

"Alright?! Have a seat, T'Pol?" but she stubbornly stands, and silently waits. Archer shakes his head, amused by her stubborn attitude, and thinks, "Okay! Be that way, then!", but says,

"Alright; 'stand' then! . . . What is it, Sub-Commander?"

"'It' is the crew, Captain. They are . . . (Thinks) disrespectful, disobedient, and disruptive. They make . . . 'jokes' at my expense, and are insubordinate toward me." Archer chuckles and says,

"Oh-ho-ho?! I'm sure they're just . . . (Thinks) having 'fun' with you. They don't mean to hurt your feelings." T'Pol raises an eyebrow at that! She "cops" a smug attitude, and smugly says,

"May I remind you, Captain? I have no 'feelings' to 'hurt', sir. Their behavior is . . . inappropriate, and unacceptable." Archer is amused by her rigidity, not "actually" being part of Starfleet, and shakes his head in disbelief, as he laughs under his breath saying,

"Oh, come on, T'Pol! You should know how humans are, by now?! I'm sure it's not that bad, is it?" T'Pol bristles, and annoyed (more) says,

"I would not mention this, unless it were." Archer thinks a moment as he apologetically says,

"Well-l-l-l-l. They may 'act one' way, when they should act another. I'll talk to them, O.K.?" T'Pol is stoically standing, and raises an eyebrow, then says,

"Thank you, Captain. May I be dismissed?" He "waves" her off, as if shooing a fly, saying,

"Yes, T'Pol. Go relax, and meditate, or something." She ignores (or doesn't notice) his dismissive attitude, and curtly says,

"Yes, sir," and turns to walk away, toward the door. As she opens it, he shakes his head in amusement, and in a "sotto voce" says,

"Vulcans!" . . .

-- Instantly, we are in the corridor outside, looking back in, as T'Pol stops in the doorway, and Archer is seen past her. She heard him! She shakes her head in disgust, and says,

"Humans," in a sotto voce that Archer doesn't hear. She continues out into the corridor, and out of view, as the door slides closed in front of our view . . .

-- Minutes Later; A MATCHING SHOT (same view) ON: The door to T'Pol's quarters, from the corridor outside, matches the previous viewpoint. The door slides opens, and T'Pol enters view, and into her room. She closes the door with an annoyed expression, and begins pacing the floor, anxiously . . .

-- Later; T'Pol is sitting on the floor of her sparsely furnished room, meditating. A candle, and some incense are burning. She is having great difficulty (her facial expression shows) reaching a peaceful, restful state of consciousness. We "circle" her, as she strains and sweats with concentration. We hear her voice only (V.O.= Voice Over) saying,

"Personal log . . . I have not had this much difficulty achieving a restful state of meditation since I first arrived on Earth, all those years ago." . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: ) (A "Sticky Dissolve To:" is a blending, morphing transitional shot, from one scene to a similar, or exactly the same type of scene/shot/camera angle, usually denoting "time shift". Enough said?)

-- "2107" appears over a MATCHING SHOT (view) ON: T'Pol; We are circling the peacefully meditating T'Pol, who is in her quarters, onboard a Vulcan transport vessel. She is wearing the garb of the Vulcan Scientist/Ambassador, and is sitting facing toward the door with her eyes closed. The door "chimes", and T'Pol slowly opens her eyes, and (In Vulcan) says,

"Enter." The door opens, and a Vulcan male enters, walks to in front of her, stops, bows, and (In Vulcan) says,

"I apologize for disturbing your meditations, Scientist/Ambassador T'Pring. We have arrived, and are orbiting Earth." T'Pol, in a "matter-of-fact" way, (In Vulcan) says,

"There is no need to apologize, Captain Turok. I am prepared to disembark. I will meet you at the shuttle-craft hanger, momentarily." Captain Turok bows, and exits the room. We follow him to the door, and the door closes in front of our view . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

Later; A MATCHING C/U (Close-Up) SHOT ON: The shuttle-bay doors of the "Space-Port" in "San Jose, California". Our P.O.V. slowly backs away (DOLLY BACK) to reveal several Vulcans, dressed in familiar Scientist/Ambassador garb, facing the doors, waiting. The doors open, and T'Pol steps through, and stops as the doors close behind her. The group of ten, or so Vulcans step up to meet her, and the lead, male Vulcan gives the familiar Vulcan "split-fingers" (T'al) salute, and (In Vulcan) formally (normal) says,

"Live long and prosper, Scientist/Ambassador T'Pring." T'Pol returns the T'al salute, and says,

"Peace and long life be with you, Scientists/Ambassadors... (She looks puzzled.)Why are you all here to meet me?" The lead Vulcan (Sarik, T'Pol's father!) is very distressed (for a Vulcan) and says,

"We must return to Vulcan . . . for 'Recovery Therapy'. Did you not receive our reports?!" T'Pol looks perplexed, and says,

"Yes . . . but I was not informed of your departure . . . (Thinks)by Princess T'Pol, or The T'Po!" Sarik grows more frantic, and as he and the others with him begin walking toward (then past) T'Pol (alias T'Pring) he "brushes" her aside, and says,

"We must leave . . . now! . . . Stand aside, T'Pring!" As Sarik, and the others hurriedly push, and shove their way past T'Pol, toward the shuttle docking-port doors, she looks back and forth at them in utter confusion! They storm through the door, and out of sight. The door closes, and T'Pol raises an eyebrow, turns away from the door with a bewildered expression, and says,

"Most puzzling!" to herself. Several people are walking back and forth, and she "tries" getting their attention, but to no avail, by saying, "Excuse me . . . (ignored) Eh- Excuse me, sir!" (ignored again) She then realizes she's speaking in Vulcan to Humans, sees two Starfleet Space-Port security men approaching, steps in front of them to stop them, and urgently (In English) says, "Excuse me! . . . (They stop) Could you direct me to the Starfleet Warp-drive Development Project?" They look at each other with concerned, and stunned expressions, then turn back to T'Pol with frowns, and scowls on their faces, and the #1 Security Man sternly says,

"That's a Top-Secret project, and restricted to authorized personnel, only!" T'Pol is surprised (by their anger) and looks befuddled as they step to both sides of her, and "grab" her arms! The #2 Security Man (As they are arresting her!) shakes her slightly, and brashly says, "I'm afraid your gonna haf'ta come with us, Ma'am! You're under arrest!" As the two Security Men "drag T'Pol off", she looks back and forth between them, alarmed, and confused. They walk out of view, down the Space-Port's corridor . . . (Dissolve To: )

("Dissolve To:" is a "melting", morphing transitional shot, denoting time passage in this case, from a scene/shot/camera angle to another [different] scene/shot/camera angle.)

-- Later; "Starfleet Command Headquarters, San Francisco, California." can be seen over a spectacular aerial view, from the south side. It is a rainy afternoon, and the Golden Gate Bridge is barely discernible, in the far distance. An "idle" construction site is on the near side of the huge Starfleet Command Headquarters Complex . . .

-- Continuous; The two Security Men flank T'Pol, as they walk through the maze of numbered-door lined corridors of Starfleet Command Headquarters. The #1 Security Man turns toward T'Pol, as they walk, and apologetically says,

"I'm sorry about the mix-up, Ma'am. We were only doing our jobs!" T'Pol calmly says,

"Your irrational behavior is perfectly logical, considering the amount of damage I saw, caused by the terrorists attacks." The #2 Security Man looks confused, and animatedly asks, saying,

"What 'terrorists attacks'?!" T'Pol nonchalantly answers him saying,

"The 'Demolition Zone' we passed, approximately ten kilometers due south from here." The #1 Security Man realizes her reference, and begins laughing, as he explains to her saying,

"Oh-ho-ho, no-ho, Ma'am! Th-that's just where they're tearing down the old . . . (Thinks) Candlestick/Three-Com/Giant's stadium!" The #2 Man nods understandingly, and explains saying, 

"Yeah! After the newer 'Pac Bell Park' was destroyed in the big earthquake that destroyed most of San Francisco, the Giants moved back to the older stadium! Later, the Giants moved to Japan, and they didn't have much use for it, anymore. So, they tore it down, to build a new stadium there, to entice the Dragons to move here, see?!" T'Pol curtly says,

"My 'vision' is adequate . . . (Thinks) Most intriguing. I did not know you Humans had a race of 'Giants' living amongst you, . . . but tell me? Why would you want to 'entice' a race of 'reptiles' to replace them? Is this desirable?!" The #1 Man starts laughing again, and he says, "No-ho-ho, Ma'am! Those are the names of two baseball teams! Not races of Giants and Dragons!" T'Pol is still confused, but she says,

"I understand, now, . . . but what of the 'destruction' on the south side of this . . . 'Starfleet Command Headquarters' Complex'?" The #2 Man is startled at first, then laughs, and says,

"Wha-?! . . . No-ho! That's the 'construction' site of the new Starfleet Academy! It's completion date is in the year . . . twenty-one oh-nine, the year after next!" The #1 Man says,

"Yeah! Soon after that, every new recruit will have to attend 'The Academy', before they can join Starfleet! See?" T'Pol is oblivious to his question of "See?", again . . . and says,

"My 'sight' is perfect, but my understanding of Humans is, apparently . . . (Thinks) not!" The #2 Man has a "What ever", cavalier attitude, as he plainly says,

" 'Okay', Ma'am. Well, the Archer's lab is up ahead, Ma'am." T'Pol "blows it" by accidentally saying,

"My name is T'Pol . . . I mean, T'Pring!" The #1 Man has the same attitude as the other, shrugs his shoulders, and apologetically says,

"That's okay, 'Ma'am'. We can't remember, or pronounce all your weird Vulcan names, anyway! . . ." As they turn down the next corridor, and walk away, toward the laboratory at the far end of the long hallway, he continues saying, "Up here, Ma'am."

-- Continuously, inside the lab. Our view is between, and past Dr. Henry Archer (Left), and Dr. Gabrielle Leonard-Archer (Right) toward the door, on the opposite wall. There is a constant, loud Rock & Roll music playing! Between them, and the door is a "mini-van" sized machine, the Warp-core Test-engine the Vulcans gave them, (It is, actually, a "teaching aid" for very young Vulcan children!) and a long bank of monitors and control panels on the wall, opposite the aisle leading to the door. Dr. Henry Archer gets a very excited look on his face, at what his wife has just told him! He yells over the loud Rock & Roll music, as he questions her, anxiously saying,

"Are you kidding me, honey?!" She shakes her head smiling, takes his hands, and says,

"No, sweetheart! It's true!" They quickly move together, to happily hug, and kiss each other, warmly . . .

-- C/U ANGLE ON DOOR: It opens, revealing the #2 Man opening it, and he steps back and motions inside to T'Pol, with the #1 Man behind her. She looks apprehensively inside, covers her sensitive Vulcan ears with both hands, and slowly steps inside! The #1 Man snickers towards the #2 Man and says,

"I love seeing their faces, when they first arrive, and go in there; don't you?!" The #2 Man, chuckling, nods his agreement, and closes the door behind T'Pol. She looks up at the ceiling, grimacing at the loud music with her hands over her ears, and yells to the embracing couple across the room saying,

"Doctor Archer?!" The Archers, still hugging, turn smiling toward her, and say,

"Yes?!" in unison! With hands over ears, T'Pol clarifies, yelling across the room, saying,

"Doctor 'Henry' Archer?!" The Archers, arm in arm, approach the deafened T'Pol, smiling joyously, and they stop in front of her. He extends his hand to shake, but T'Pol ignores it, keeping her hands over her ears. This is not the first time a Vulcan refused his hand-shake! He says,

"I'm sorry; I forgot, you Vulcans don't shake hands! . . . I'm Doctor Henry Archer! . . . And who might you be?!" T'Pol yells, to be heard over the loud music, saying,

"I am T'Pring! . . . I have read the reports concerning the necessity for this . . . 'music', to aid in your thought processes, but . . . could you, momentarily, reduce the volume?!" Dr. Henry Archer nods, and (still grinning ear to ear) says,

"Yes! . . . (looks up) Computer, pause music! . . . (Music stops) There! . . . T'Pring is it?" T'Pol simply nods yes. "Well; this is my wife, Dr. Gabrielle Leonard-Archer. The music isn't a 'necessity', really! It's more of a tradition, from Dr. Zefram Cochrane. Do you 'understand'?" T'Pol lowers her hands from her ears, to behind her back, looks relieved, and says,

"I am 'beginning' to. We were under the 'impression' it was necessary." He smiles saying,

"Well, it 'really' isn't. Now, how can I help you, T'Pring?" T'Pol looks confused saying,

"I am here, on orders . . . (Thinks) from the Vulcan Science Council, to assist you." He cranes to look past her, grows puzzled, and says,

"Oh? So where's the rest of you?" She looks back and forth behind her, as if to see what he was looking for, with a very confused grimace on her face, and says, "I . . . am . . . complete! There is no more of . . . me." He suddenly grows annoyed, and says,

"Oh, that's just great! Leave it to the Vulcans to replace ten scientists with one!" T'Pol is both apologetic, and sarcastic as she responds to his annoyance with Vulcans, by saying,

"The Vulcan Science Council could not foresee the . . . 'difficulty' experienced by our team, working so closely with Humans. The hearing loss, alone, is quite extensive! I was sent to 'augment' the team, not replace them." Dr. Gabrielle Leonard-Archer scowls at her mate saying, "Yes, Henry! We've had 'this' trouble, before! Don't blame her! . . . We're sorry, T'Pring." He bows his head in embarrassment, shamed by his spouse, and apologetically says,

"You're right, Gabrielle . . . Come on in, T'Pring. (Smiles again) You're just in time for the good news! . . ." They start to walk across the room, and T'Pol looks confused as she says,

"Good news?" Dr. Henry Archer looks back over his shoulder, and gleefully says,

"Yes! We're gonna have a baby! . . ." T'Pol is astounded, stops dead, and scornfully says,

"We most certainly are not! . . . Inter-species 'sexual relations' is forbidden!" Both Dr. Archers chuckle at the misunderstanding! After all, it isn't the first time! Henry Archer looks back at her, and says,

"Oh-ho, no-ho-ho! . . . I mean, my wife and I had sex! We're having the baby!" but his wife scowls, and interrupts him, saying,

"Henry! . . . Ix-nay on the ex-say, oney-hay. ­(Turns back to T'Pol, embarrassed) What my husband meant to say is, 'we're' having the baby! . . . Don't forget to get permission from the Department of Reproduction . . . tonight, dear!" in an attempt to cover up their illegal reproduction, without authorization. They start walking, again. T'Pol looks at the primitive (to her) Warp-core Test-engine, and remembers her early childhood, studying one just like this, as Dr. Henry Archer says,

"Oh? . . . Right, 'Gabby'! . . ." T'Pol raises an eyebrow at that, thinking he is saying his wife is "gabby", and talks too much! They reach the other side of lab, and stop, as Gabrielle says, "Well, this is our humble, little laboratory. What do you think?" T'Pol lies, and says, " . . . Very . . . 'interesting', Dr. Archer." Dr. Henry Archer looks around, and says, "Well, we sent everybody home early, today, so my wife and I could . . .'d iscuss' . . . the baby, and all. Those Vulcans sure were in a hurry to get out of here! I guess we'll see you all here, tomorrow morning. Bright and early?" T'Pol thinks he means "intelligent", and early, but lets it pass by, and as they begin walking back toward the door, she says,

"Yes. I will be here. The other scientists will not. I came directly here, and have not . . . (Thinks) 'checked in', with the Vulcan Compound, yet. Can you arrange transportation for me?" Dr. Gabrielle Williams-Archer will hear none of that, and scornfully says, "Oh, 'we' won't hear any of that! We live right next-door to it, in Sausalito . . .(She grabs her husband's arm, tugs on it insistently, and pleadingly continues. . .) Can't we take her, Henry?" He is slightly resistive as he says, "Yeah, . . . I 'guess' so. . . Why not?! . . .(They reach the door.) But first . . . we have to stop by our office, here . . . To 'call the Department of Reproduction'?! . . . After that, we'll drop you off, there! . . . O.K.?" T'Pol is oblivious to his metaphor, and aversely says, "I would prefer you 'land', there! I do not want to be 'dropped off ' the shuttle!" Henry looks bewildered, thinking she might be making a joke, for a second, then says, "That's what I meant! . . . Man, you have a lot to learn . . .about us!" T'Pol bristles, saying, "I am female, and . . . apparently, I do have a great deal to learn about Humans! Why can you not, simply, say what you mean?" As Henry opens the door, he looks puzzled, and says, "I thought I just did . . . Our office . . . 'my wife's and mine'. . . is right down here. Please, follow us?. . ." and they exit, into the hallway, out of view. The door closes. . . .

ACT TWO- Later that night; Inside T'Pol's room at the "Vulcan Compound in Sausalito". She has begun to make her first "daily scientist's report", via a coded, diplomatic Sub-space Comm-link. "T'Pring" is talking in Vulcan, but we hear her, in English, say,

_". . . (It) is my first day here, and I have already discovered several disturbing facts. Humans use misleading, cryptic, and metaphoric terms, and phrases in their speech, and rarely say, exactly, what they intend. Loud 'music', if you can call it that, is not required for their creative thought processes, as we were led to believe. Even though it is distracting, they seem to prefer it, and especially if it is 'traditional'. Most illogical . . . Also, they do not follow their own rules, and regulations. They will have sexual intercourse, unauthorized, and then lie, to conceal their misdeeds! They are clearly not . . . trustworthy! . . . They act to (Act Two) serve their own self-interest, and not 'the needs of the many'. I find them to be an unreliable, and dangerous, barbaric species . . . They seem to be sexually deviant, and prefer close, naked, physical intimacy. They can procreate at will, instead of every seven 'years', and 'enjoy' emotionality! I find this to be animalistic, disgusting, and disturbing! . . . I do not look forward to this assignment. 'This' is 'the price of long study missions'." . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )_

- - "Present". A (MATCHING) view of T'Pol, in her quarters onboard Enterprise. She is answering the "chirping" Comm-link signal coming from her little table. She appears to be in a state of disarray, and still groggy from being awakened from an uneasy sleep. She pushes the button, hunches over the table wearily, wearing a sheer nightgown, and says,

"Yes, what is it?" The impatient, and annoyed voice only

_"Don't you think you better get up here, and start your Duty-shift?! You're late!" T'Pol is visibly stressed, as she shakes her head in self-disappointment, and apologetically says, "Yes. I am . . . sorry, Captain. T'Pol out." Archer's voice replies, curtly saying, "Yes, you most certainly are! Bridge out." and the Comm-link goes silent! T'Pol turns to walk out of view, to begin dressing . . ._

- - Minutes Later; On the Bridge of Enterprise, Capt. Archer is sitting in his Captain's chair, impatiently waiting. All the other Bridge Principles (except T'Pol) are busily manning their stations. The elevator doors open, and T'Pol enters, hurriedly walking toward her Science Station. Capt. Archer pivots his chair toward her, and angrily says, "You're twenty minutes late for your Duty-shift! Is your chronograph malfunctioning?" . . . (Quick Cuts To: ) ANGLES ON: (Views of) All the other Bridge Principles are snickering, etc., ending on a view of T'Pol taking her Science Station. She is slightly embarrassed by her "tardiness", and feebly "covers up" by sarcastically saying, "I have no need for a 'time-piece', Captain." Archer is not "letting her off the hook" saying, "Apparently, you do! . . . Then, maybe, you'd be on time for your Duty-shift?! . . . 'Trip', you have the Con.!" and he stands to leave the Bridge. Trip starts to walk towards the vacated Captain's chair, and with a hint of amusement, says,

"Yes, sir," and he walks out of view

"Deck B." The doors close, and T'Pol bends over to look into her sensor-scope. Trip looks at T'Pols butt, and teasingly says, "Well, those are some nasty lookin' 'teeth marks' on your butt, there, T'Pol!" T'Pol looks up from her scope with a confused (what's new?) expression, and says, " 'Teeth marks'?" in a bewildered manner. Trip, and the others, snicker, and he says,

"Yeah! From where the Capt'n was 'chewing on it'. You might wanna have Dr. Phlox take a look at it?! I'm sure he won't mind! It looks-s-s-s . . . (Snickering) 'painful'?!" T'Pol is oblivious to his innuendo, and with puzzlement says, "The Captain did not masticate on my . . . 'buttock'?! I am not experiencing any . . . 'discomfort', there, and there is no need for the good doctor to examine my . . . 'posterior'! You are mistaken, Mr. Tucker, 'sir'!" Trip snickers again, as he teasingly says, "Well, yuh sh-sure c-could'a f-fooled me-hee!" T'Pol ignores his sarcasm, and curtly says, "That would not be difficult to accomplish, sir," and she turns back, to peer intently into her sensor-scope. Trip is befuddled, as he "got" her sarcastic meaning! . . .(Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - Past; MATCHING ANGLE ON: T'Pol is peering into a monitor scope as the words "Jan. 8th, 2108" appear. Dr. Henry Archer enters view from O.S. to stand behind her, and says, "Well, T'Pring! There's no work, tomorrow," with a gleeful expression. T'Pol turns back toward him with a quizzical expression on her face, and asks saying, "First, it was this . . . 'Thanks Giving'? Then, it was 'Christmas', and 'New Year'? What is the cause of the cessation of work, this time?" With an "ear to ear" smile, Dr. Henry Archer says, "It's my wife, . . . Dr. Gabrielle Williams-Archer? She's due, tomorrow." T'Pol raises an eyebrow, wondering what he means this time, and says, "She is . . . 'due to, morrow'. . . what?" Henry does a "double-take" at her, and says, "To deliver! . . . They'll induce her labor, tomorrow!" T'Pol still doesn't get it, and says,

"To 'deliver' what, and why must they 'induce' her to perform this . . . 'task'?!" Dr. Henry Archer laughs at the miscommunication, and explains to the "clue-less" Vulcan saying, "No-ho-ho! You don't understand. She's 'due', . . . to 'deliver', . . . 'our baby'? They'll 'induce' her 'labor', in the hospital, tomorrow. After a short rest period, she'll be back at work, here! . . . And none too soon! She can't wait to get back to our research, and her test-flights!" He reaches out his hand, to give her a cigar, and continues saying, "Here, have a cigar!" She takes it from him, and curiously examines it. She "thinks" it may be a "phallus / fertility symbol"! She says, "What is this . . . 'cigar'?!" Dr. Henry Archer matter-of-factly explains to her, saying, "It's a . . . plant leaf, rolled up inside the plant leaf, itself. It's traditional to hand these out, when a baby is born." T'Pol nods her understanding, smells it, and says, "I am a vegetarian! Thank you, Dr. Henry Archer. . ." and she takes a bite out of it, like a candy bar, and continues (with her mouth full) saying, "It is . . . 'flavorful'." Her face tells the story of how bad it tastes, but she bravely starts to take another bite! Henry's jaw drops, then he says, "No! . . ." just in time to keep her from eating any more, and continues saying, "You're not supposed to eat it! You're supposed to smoke it!"T'Pol looks confused, and a little sick, and says, "Is not this . . . 'smoking' illegal?" Dr. Henry Archer shrugs his shoulders, and says, "Well, yes-sss, . . . it has been, for a long time, now! But we still hand them out, per the even older 'tradition'! . . . Are you alright?" with concern for her health. T'Pol looks ill as she says,

"I . . . do not . . . feel well. There seems . . . to be a . . . strong stimulant in this . . . leaf." Dr. Henry Archer puts his hand on the shoulder of the slumping T'Pol, and sympathetically says,

"Yeah; . . . Tobacco has a lot of nicotine in it! That's why smoking is illegal! It's highly addictive! . . ." and he turns toward his out of view

_"Why did she do that?!" Henry shakes his head, as T'Pol vomits on the floor, and says, "She didn't understand." T'Pol lifts her head, between "ralphing", and weakly says, "I . . . will . . . never . . . understand . . . Hhuu- . . . Humans." . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )_

- - MATCHING SHOT ON: T'Pol is still a little ill, the next evening, as she is in her room on the Vulcan Compound. She has begun making her "daily report". She continues saying,

" . . . daily report, 'Earth' date . . . January nine; Two-thousand, one-hundred, and eight. . . . I will never understand these . . . Humans. Not only do they freely distribute an illegal, and addictive substance as a traditional commemoration of a child's birth, but they also do not apply adhesive strips of 'tape' on the child, at birth, as I had erroneously reported last evening! I am not certain about the 'cigar' being a 'phallic', or 'fertility symbol', either!. . . The 'taping of the child being born' actually means, they 'video-tape', or more accurately, 'record' . . . digitally . . . this birth. Further, they . . . invite, and encourage others to be present, or witness this most hideous, and 'private' event, unlike us! . . . I am told they commemorate this event, 'yearly'! If we did this, I would be one-hundred, or so years 'old', as they would say! Although we live . . . two, to three-hundred, or so 'years', they live less than one-third as long. Yet, their gestation period is three, to four 'months' longer than ours. Of course, I would never relate these 'facts' to them! It is . . . most curious, though! . . . The more I learn about them, through my 'immersion method' of study, the less I understand! That is why I speak their language, and use their 'time' measuring method, in my daily reports. To better understand them, . . . and I have learned much . . . in the last . . . nine months! . . ." . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - MATCHING SHOT ON: T'Pol has begun making her daily report. "5 1/2 Years Later" appears, and we can hear her say,

" . . . T'Pring's daily report; Earth date, July fourth, twenty-one, thirteen; A 'Tragedy' occurred today. Dr. Gabrielle Williams-Archer was killed, during the Warp-drive Test-flight. Although the conditions were deemed . . . unsuitable, or 'a no go', and the Test-flight was 'aborted', she disregarded these, and continued with the test-flight. Her husband, Dr. Henry Archer, and Dr. Zefram Cochrane 'begged' her to stop, but she illogically, in her 'zeal' to 'break the Warp-four barrier', as they call it, and achieve Warp-four, or faster, ignored them, and continued.The vessel was destroyed, by a Warp-core cascade breach . . . Although this is tragic, it has presented me with the opportunity to study the Human's emotions of 'grief ', 'anger', and 'sadness'. . . Dr. Zefram Cochrane was 'enraged', and blames 'us', and Starfleet Command for the catastrophe. He has threatened to leave the Warp-drive Project, and has departed, back to his Alpha-Centauri home, in his DY-500 class 'sleeper' ship; Dr. Henry Archer was . . . 'strangely' quiet, then began yelling in 'anger'. Then, he began what they call . . . 'crying', and locked himself in his office. He threw several objects inside the room, and I could hear him . . . 'talking' to his dead wife, as though she were with him; He kept asking her, repeatedly, 'Why?' . . .'Why did you do it?' . . . 'Why didn't you listen to us?', and 'How could you leave us alone, like this?'. . . Most disturbing! . . . Later, their five year old man-child, I mean 'son', Jonathan Archer was brought to their office. As I have previously reported, the boy experienced a mysterious two-day coma, less than a 'month' ago. I heard his father 'lie' to him, saying, 'Mommy has gone away to,'. . . a place called . . . 'Heaven, and she is not, ever coming back!'. The boy seems to be too . . . young to fully understand what has happened. They will hold a . . . 'funerary ceremony', tomorrow. The decedent's family, and 'friends' will attend, as will I. Her brother, the Commandant of the newly opened 'Starfleet Academy', Admiral Williams arrived, and blamed me, directly, for his sister's death! He asserted that we are . . . 'r

estricting' their progress, as we are, in the Warp-drive Project, and referred to us as 'Vulcan Devils'. . . spiritual,demonic personages. I believe my ability to 'personally' participate in the Warp-drive Project is in jeopardy, and my life-long Study-mission of Humans, and my 'control group', the Archers! I have lost one of them, already! . . . As the Humans would say, 'Only time will tell.'. That does not imply that 'time', itself, can speak! Nor does it 'fly'!" . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - Present. T'Pol is standing on the Bridge, at the Captain's chair. Capt. Archer, and Trip are absent, and she has the "Conn.". She is in obvious distress, as the others have been "ganging-up" on her, teasing her. She looks back and forth as she desperately says, "I am 'relaxed'! . . . What do you 'mean'?" in a near panic! Lt. Reed sarcastically says, "You don't bloody-look like you are! I think you're about to blasted-explode!" T'Pol is growing more frantic, as she responds to the snickering Tactical Officer, saying, "I cannot . . . 'detonate'!" Travis is at the Helm, chuckling! He turns, and teasingly says, "No?! . . . I think you're about to blow it!" T'Pol grows more frantically disoriented saying, "I . . . am about to . . . 'exhale'. . . what?!" Hoshi was listening, and sardonically says, "No! That's not what they meant! . . . You just don't get it, do you?!" T'Pol is "losing it" (her control), looks back and forth in full, confused terror, and stammering wildly, says, "I . . . do . . . not . . . 'receive' . . . what?! . . . I . . . do . . . not . . . understand! . . ." Hoshi is annoyed, and sarcastically says, "Exactly! That's what you're not getting! The point, among 'other' things!" T'Pol says,

"The . . . point?! . . . I . . .I . . ." and she starts to sway, totter, her eyes roll back into her head, and she sinks slowly to the floor! Hoshi is the first to notice, but they all rush toward the fallen Vulcan with concern on their faces, as Hoshi says, "T'Pol?! . . . Oh, my God! She's fainted!" and they hover over T'Pol on the floor . . .

ACT THREE- Later; Inside the Sick Bay, T'Pol is laying down on a Medi-Bed, unconscious. Dr. Phlox enters view, walking up to her bedside, to examine her with a medical Tri-corder. She begins to awaken, looks around with startled confusion, and says, "Wha . . .? Why am I here?" Dr. Phlox, in his usual "happy-go-lucky" manner, says, "Relax, Sub-Commander. You collapsed on the Bridge, and have been unconscious for . . . 'some' time, now. You need to rest, or you'll . . . die." T'Pol calmly lays back, and says, "I have not been able to, completely, 'relax' for . . . 'some' time, Doctor." Dr. Phlox is continuing his scan of her, and isn't "fully" listening to her. He passes the device over her, saying, "Yes-ssss . . . (Stops scanning) Well, now you will have plenty of opportunity to do so. You have a 'residual stress build-up' causing toxins to build up, and will require several days of uninterrupted rest, meditation, and monitoring." Hoshi enters Sick Bay, and walks toward T'Pol's bedside, opposite Dr. Phlox, saying, "Hi, Doc . . . (Stops at bedside.) Is she going to be alright?" Dr. Phlox nods, and says, "It was 'touch and go' there, for a while, but her own natural defense mechanisms took over, when she fainted. I believe she will recover, Ensign." Hoshi asks Dr. Phlox saying, "May I visit with her?"Dr. Phlox thinks, pensively saying, "Well-llll . . .(Then normally says,) As long as you're 'careful' not to upset her? . . . A 'short' visit may do her good!" and he walks away toward the way he'd come, and out of view. Hoshi looks at T'Pol with a sad, sympathetic gaze, gently takes her hand, and softly says,

"I'm so sorry, T'Pol. We've all been worried sick about you!" T'Pol thinks, then says, "Perhaps, you 'all' should consult the good doctor?" Hoshi tenderly responds, saying, "No, . . . 'we'll' be okay . . . It's you we're worried about. We all feel terrible about what happened! Can you forgive us?" T'Pol plainly asks, saying, "Forgive you . . . for what?""For teasing you, like that. We went too far!""You cannot alter your . . . 'nature'? Is this not true?" Hoshi reflectively thinks, and says, "Well, . . . yeah, but that doesn't make it right, does it?!" T'Pol relents, and says, "I suppose not . . . You all must . . . 'hate' me very much, because I am Vulcan?" Hoshi hems and haws a bit as she thinks of a delicate, but truthful way to put it, and says, "Well-llll . . . It doesn't make it 'easy' to 'like' you, . . . but we all, 'really', do!" and she glances down at T'Pol's breasts. She is attracted to T'Pol, (and women in general, as well as men) but has never thought of acting on her Bi-sexual tendencies. It is a normal, yet "private" thing, she has been dealing with all her life! T'Pol looks up at Hoshi, who's eyes quickly leave T'Pol's breasts, up to her eyes, and T'Pol says, "I do not understand. You say you all 'like' me, yet you seem to . . . 'delight' in maliciously 'teasing' me?" Hoshi shrugs her shoulders, and slightly showing her "sexuality", in confidentiality says, "That's Humans, for you! Especially 'boys'!. . . Take it from me! Boys are like that! The more they like you, the more they'll tease you! I 'know'! It's strange, but it's true." T'Pol says,

" 'You' have experienced this? . . . (Hoshi nods, "Yes".) Tell me, how do you . . . 'contend with' this situation?" Hoshi has a "girl to girl" attitude, as she confidentially says, "Take my word for it! . . . If you don't ignore it, and pretend like it doesn't bother you, they will act three (Act Three) times worse! . . . You could try teasing them back!" T'Pol questioningly says, "Do I not . . . ignore this?" Hoshi thinks of a delicate way to break it to her, saying,

"Well-llll . . . yes, you do, . . . but not very well, I'm afraid. . ." Dr. Phlox walks up from out of view

". . . 'I'm afraid', 'visiting hours' are over. She needs her rest, now." Hoshi nods, and says, "Yes, Doctor, of course . . . I'll just go back to . . ." but T'Pol interrupts her, and says, "Ensign Sato? 'Thank you', for your concern, . . . and your 'advice'. I will 'try' to follow it." Hoshi gets a "lovingly" sappy expression, tenderly takes her hand with both of hers', and says, "No, thank you, T'Pol! You've opened my eyes! Believe you me, . . . even though the Captain has already spoken with them, I'm going to give a 'good talking to' the others! . . ." She smiles, glances down at T'pol's breasts again, then back to her face, and in Vulcan says, _"Live long, and prosper, T'Pol," tenderly. T'Pol raises an eyebrow at the emotion inflected into an, otherwise emotionless statement, by Hoshi, but "normally" responds in Vulcan by saying, "Peace be with you, Ensign Hoshi Sato."____Hoshi smiles, nods, and "reluctantly", slowly, lets go of T'Pol's hand, letting it sensually slide loose, and turns to exit the Sick Bay. Dr. Phlox watches her leave, gives T'Pol a Hypo-spray injection of some tranquilizer, and walks back, out of view. T'Pol feels the effects of the Hypo-spray injection, closes her eyes, and falls asleep . . ._

- - Past; "2126" appears over our MATCHING SHOT (view) ON: T'Pol is laying on her "bed" in her room on the Vulcan Compound, sleeping. She has been up most of the night (This is her normal schedule.) correlating the reports made by the Vulcan Scientists still working on the Warp-drive Project, "directly"! She is the supervising Scientist only, these days, but still in control of the Study-mission of Humans. It is morning-time, as the door "chirps", and T'Pol slowly opens her eyes, sits up in the bed, swings her long, supple legs over the edge, and stands as the door "chirps", again! She looks at the door, still groggy, and says, "Enter!" The door opens, and a Vulcan male enters, closes the door, bows, and says, "I regret disturbing your sleep-cycle, Scientist/Ambassador T'Pring, but there has been an 'accident' in Dr. Archer's laboratory." T'Pol raises an eyebrow, and says, "An accident, Tos?" Tos nods, and says, "Yes, T'Pring. Apparently, Dr. Archer exceeded the safety-level protocols of the Test-model Warp-core engine. In a foolish attempt to improve the performance of the equipment 'we' provided, he 'enhanced' the power-flow formulae, causing an unstoppable, cascading Warp-core breach." T'Pol looks disbelievingly at Tos, and with confusion in her voice says, "This is not possible . . . A Warp-core breach would result in an explosion large enough to destroy everything, including ushere, within a two-hundred kilometer radius of the laboratory. Are you sure?" Tos solemnly nods his head, and says, "Yes . . . I was there . . . When the breach was imminent, he ordered us all out of the laboratory. He remained there, to create a containment field around the Warp-core, and himself as well, causing an 'implosion', to 'limit' the damage to the laboratory, only." T'Pol asks, saying, "Then he was, logically, killed?!" Tos nods his affirmation, and smugly says,

"Yes. . . He foolishly caused the crisis, and then committed . . . 'suicide', to limit the damage. Most illogical." T'Pol was half-listening to Tos, as she was thinking about the loss of another member of her Study-mission's "control group"! She suddenly snaps out of her thoughts, as she hears what Tos is saying, and scolds him saying, "If not for his 'suicide', we would all be dead, now! (She calms.) No, he was a brilliant man." Tos doesn't get what T'Pol was insinuating, but he does agree (out of respect) saying, "Yes, he was a brilliant man, for a Human." She "bristles" at his condescending, saying, "Yes, you fool! . . . And selflessly courageous, as well . . . (Thinks) What of his eighteen year old son, Jonathan Archer?" Tos is careful not to be too casual with his supervisor, saying, "As you well know, he is in his first year of attendance at the . . . Starfleet Academy. He has been notified, no doubt . . . They are holding a 'burial ceremonial rite', tomorrow. Although we have not been 'formally' invited, we must attend?! It is a wonderful opportunity to observe Human behavior, is it not?" T'Pol is "disappointed" at the loss of someone she knew so well, and solemnly says, "Yes. I have attended . . . what they call a 'funeral', before.It was a most 'distasteful' display of a myriad of negative emotions. You would not be so eager to attend, if you knew, but . . . you will learn much about Humans, as I did." Tos doesn't (how could he?) understand, but says, "As you say, T'Pring . . . Scientist/Ambassador Soval has been dispatched from Vulcan, and will arrive, yester, at day . . . I mean, tomorrow, at . . . 'day-start'?" T'Pol corrects him, saying, "You mean, 'morning'. . . Why has my brother, Soval, been sent here? To 'replace' me?" Tos gets a very confused look on his face, and with surprise in his normally stoic voice, he says,

"Your brother?! Are you a Princess of the Vulcan Royal family, and daughter of The T'Po?!" T'Pol "covers-up", masterfully, her "faux pas" by quickly saying, "No . . . of course not. What I meant was . . . my 'brother', or 'fellow' Scientist/Ambassador." Tos "buys it", hook, line, and sinker! He obliviously says, "I understand . . . This Human language is . . . most confusing; Much like the Humans are." T'Pol breathes a sigh of relief (inside herself) as she agreeably says, "Yes . . . They both are, Tos. You may go, now." Tos reverently bows, and says, "Yes, T'Pring," and he exits the room quickly, to avoid further scolding for his lack of "savvy" with Humans, and their language! T'Pol has a very concerned expression, thinking of the possibilities of her brother coming from Vulcan . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - MATCHING SHOT (view)ON: T'Pol is, the next night, making her daily report, and we can hear her saying,

". . . Lead Scientist T'Pring's daily report, Earth date: September seventh; Twenty-one, twenty-six . . . I met my . . .'fellow' Scientist/Ambassador, Soval this morning, at the docking-port in San Jose. I was . . . 'relieved' to learn he is not here to relieve me of my 'Study-mission' of Humans. He has learned much about them, through my reports . . .'We', Tos, and several other Vulcans on the Warp-drive Project, attended the 'funeral' for Dr. Henry Archer, who I reported was killed, yesterday . . . Most disturbing. Even though there was no 'body' to recover from the 'implosion', they 'buried' an empty box, much like they did thirteen years ago for his wife. It seems as though they suffer many hardships, and devastating set-backs, such as the Doctors Archer both dying, and Doctor Zefram Cochrane leaving the Warp-drive Project, and then his Alpha-Centauri home, for somewhere, unknown. Yet, they are not discouraged, but continue to strive onward toward their goals. We may not be able to keep them from . . . 'exploring' into deep-space, much longer; I believe, now, we should not have given them 'Sub-space Communications' technology. They have, already established regular trade with the Alpha-Centauri system, via slow-moving Warp three, at best, freighters, which take 'decades', one-way, to traverse the route from here to there . . . They dislike, or 'hate', and distrust us, and not without reason. Yet, they maintain 'friendly' relations with us. If only we could have done the same with the Klingons, and Andorians before them. Not that I would presume to question the policies of the Vulcan High Command! . . . I was more . . . 'uncomfortable' at the funeral this afternoon, than I was at the one for his wife, thirteen years ago. Fortunately, I was not recognized, or remembered by anyone there, including the brother of Dr. Gabrielle Williams-Archer.He is the head, or 'Commandant' of the Starfleet Academy, the 'brother-in-law' to Dr. Henry Archer, and the 'uncle' to his 'son', Jonathan Archer . . . I heard this Admiral Williams say, 'Those damn Vulcans all look alike, to me!'. This is why I was not recognized. Apparently, 'we' look as much alike to them, as they do to us . . . The young Jonathan Archer is . . . 'curious'

about us. He asked to speak with us, even though he seemed angry at the funeral. His uncle said he would 'arrange a meeting', which he did, for tomorrow. I must be there, for 'this' may be my last opportunity to 'personally' observe the last remaining member of my Study-mission's 'control group', the Archers, closely; He is enrolled in Starfleet Academy, and will be . . . 'difficult' to observe closely, from now, on . . . 'Doctor' Tos and I, 'Doctor' T'Pring, will meet with them, in Mr. Williams office. I 'may' have to use a different name, to remain . . . 'unrecognized' by any of them! . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - The Next Evening; MATCHING SHOT (view) ON: T'Pol is making her daily report, but she is much more "frazzled", and even "emotional"! Let's listen in, as she confoundedly says, ". . . daily report, Earth date: Sep-tem-ber seventh, no . . . eighth, yes . . . eighth! . . . Uhm-mmm . . . Twenty-one, uhm-mmm . . . twenty-six?! . . . Oh, I don't know! . . . I experienced, 'first hand', the Human's 'emotions', today! It's horrible! I must come home! . . . Mommy?! Oh, Daddy?! I feel such . . . pain!! I'm all alone, now!!! . . . Please, forgive me!!! . . . But I've gotta come back, home!!! . . . I need . . . 'recovery therapy', now!!! . . ."a nd she cries, uncontrollably, bitterly weeping into her hands as the recorder/transmitter is still on! She has completely lost her grip, and is a quivering, sobbing, heap of emotional flesh! . . .

ACT FOUR

- Continuous; T'Pol's Room / Vulcan Compound: The evening of "Sept. 8th, 2126" (Past). T'Pol is hunched over the recorder/Sub-space transmitter (Still on.) table, weeping uncontrollably into her hands. Gradually, her muffled bawling turns into maniacal laughter! She raises her face out of her hands, looks up toward the ceiling, cackling wildly, and shouts saying, ". . .Hah- hah-hah-hah-ha. I can't believe it! I've been studying these damned Humans, and the ways they act for (Act Four) . . . (Thinks) over sixty years, now! . . . And it took an . . . 'emergency'; and non proven 'Mind-meld' to finally figure them out! . . . Hah-hah-hah-hah! . . . In my discovery of the . . .'m ind' of Humans . . . I've lost my own mind! Hah-hah-hah-hah! . . ." and she continues to laugh insanely! Suddenly, the door swings open, and Scientist/Ambassador Soval (her brother) hurriedly enters the room, and stands in the open doorway, looking quite concerned and puzzled, as he, in a "normal" Vulcan tone and voice (and language), says, _"What is this, my Royal Sister, Princess T'Pol?" T'Pol instantly stops her laughing, looks startled at Soval, and with a betrayed, frightened expression, shouts at him saying, "You fool! . . . I'm Scientist/Ambassador T'Pring! And you must speak in the Human's language! . . . (Soval's jaw drops in amazement!) You're gonna . . . ruin everything! Not that it isn't already ruined! . . . I've failed! . . ." Soval regains his composure, turns to look up and down the corridor outside to see if anyone else heard them, closes the door, and turns back toward his laughing, sobbing sister saying, "Forgive me . . . (He reverently bows.) 'Scientist/Ambassador T'Pring' . . . but why are you . . . 'distressed'? How have you failed? Tos told me you . . . averted a 'diplomatic disaster', today." T'Pol, in a sarcastically angry mannerism, shouts at Soval, saying, "Yeah?! Did he tell you all about . . . 'it'?!" Soval is taken aback by her emotions saying,_

"That is what I just said, is it not?" oblivious to her true intent. She "dares him" saying, "Yeah?! So what?! . . ." Soval is still not quite getting her drift, but says, " 'So'-oooo . . . he told me. You Mind-melded with the Human male-child, Jonathan Archer, after you rendered him . . . unconscious with the Nerve-grasp. Two of the ancient martial arts techniques, taught only to members of the Royal family. It was the only logical option, under the circumstances," in calm, Vulcan mannerisms. T'Pol, on the other hand, is bitterly sarcastic, and shouts (almost) angrily at her brother, saying, "Yeah, I sure did, Soval! I gave him the old . . . Vulcan nerve- . . . Oh, hell! I knocked him out with a 'neck-pinch', and then I . . . sucked his mind dry! . . . Of all his . . . 'knowledge' of our 'indirect' involvement in both his parent's death! We are 'murderers'! I, actually, 'helped' murder my own parents!" as she is residually "sharing" what Jonathan Archer feels, from the Mind-meld. Soval is still oblivious to her true meanings, and obtusely says, "I am confused . . . You 'helped' to murder your father, Sarik, and our mother, The T'Po?" T'Pol "snaps" at him, annoyedly saying, "Not them, you idiot! My father, and mother! . . ." She shakes her head, realizing she is talking as if she were Archer! Then, she covers-up her mistake by saying, ". . . Or rather, the . . . 'parental members' of my control-group, the Archer family, that I've been studying! When I Mind-melded with . . . dear, sweat Jonathan, I not only initiated the first inter-species Mind-meld, but . . . I bit off more than I could chew! Understand?!" Soval (of course) doesn't, and says, "You 'bit' him?" T'Pol verbally lashes-out at him by saying,

"No, you moron! I learned, 'first hand', about the emotional, and mental states . . . of what it is . . . to be human! Do you understand, now?!" Soval gets a very concerned look, and says, "Yes, I 'understand, now'. (He shakes his head . . .) Tos led me to believe you were . . . 'all-right?', after the Meld, but I know, now, that you are most certainly not," and he begins to slowly walk toward her. She "cringes", then suddenly jumps up out of the chair, and crawls over the bed, away from Soval, to stand in the corner, cowering in mortal fear, and screams at him saying, "Stay away from me, you Vulcan devil! . . . (Soval stops!) You're not gonna suck my mind dry, with a Meld! . . . Stay away, I . . . tell . . . you . . ." and she crumbles in a heap, unconscious on the floor! Soval briskly walks around the bed, bends over to briefly examine T'Pol, then quickly stands and runs to the recorder/Comm-link table, and says, "Oh, my . . . 'This' is still on? Computer, end Science report . . . (The computer BEEPS.) Computer, open an emergency transmission, on a secured, diplomatic channel to Vulcan." . . . The computer BEEPS, again! . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - MATCHING SHOT (view) ON: Soval. "Four Years Later" appears, as we see Soval making his "Scientist's daily report"! He is talking already, and we can hear him say, . . .

". . . As I reported last week, the Humans have, finally, what they call, 'broken the Warp four barrier', and have authorized the funding, against 'our' better advice, to begin the building of the 'Cochrane/Warp Five Launching Platform', today. I estimate, . . . and it is 'difficult' to be precise, in 'approximately' . . . (Thinks) twenty years, they will have Warp five capabilities . . . After that, I 'believe' we will not be able to hinder, or dissuade them from venturing out of their solar system 'Sol', 'en masse', and into deep space. Most distressing. This could de-stabilize the entire Alpha Quadrant. Our 'security' (superiority) would be in jeopardy . . . Also, there is a small note of interest, for those of you who are studying the 'sociology' of Humans. A certain Senior Cadet in the Starfleet Academy is scheduled to graduate, in the coming 'months'. . ." Our Point Of View (P.O.V.) slowly shifts (PANS) to C/U of the door, and we can hear Soval, out of view (O.S.-Off Screen) say, ". . . Computer, end daily report." . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

MATCHING SHOT ON: C/U ON: Door as "The Royal Chambers Of The T'Po" appears. From corridor, it is afternoon time, but you can't tell from the dark, and empty hallway. The door swings open, revealing The T'Po sitting on the floor in front of the open-air balcony's aperture. The reddish sun is still above the edge of the doorway, but is shining through, framing and backlighting The T'Po, giving her an eerie, "holy" aura. Princess T'Pol enters view (P.O.V.) from (O.S.) the corridor, and into the room. She is dressed in a similar (royal, sheer robes) fashion to her mother. The door swings closed, and immediately (Quick Cut: ) . . . Our P.O.V. is from behind The T'Po, back toward the reverently approaching T'Pol. She stops in front of her mother, bows, then gives the "split fingers" salute, and (Normal, again. In Vulcan.) says,

_"Live long and prosper, my Royal Queen/Mother, The T'Po." Her mother responds with the same "salute", and (In Vulcan.) says,_

_"Peace be with you, my Royal Princess/Daughter, T'Pol. How does your 'recovery therapy' progress?" T'Pol thinks a moment, then says, "It goes well for me. The . . . 'unpleasant', and nearly fatal emotions I 'accidentally' acquired, four years ago, have all been 'extracted' by our doctors. I am well . . . Why have you summoned me, again, Mother?" The T'Po seems more solemn as she says, "I am . . . 'reassigning' you, back to Earth, to continue your Study-mission of Humans, my child." T'Pol's face waxes apprehensive at hearing this, and in a respectful, but arguing way says, "No, Mother! . . . I mean, 'please'. . . My long Study-mission is over, and I have failed!" The T'Po grows annoyed with T'Pol's argumentative whining, and abruptly corrects her saying, "Do not be insolent! Your long Study-mission is not over, and you have not failed, my child!" T'Pol apologetically, but continuously argumentative says, "Forgive me, my Queen/Mother, . . . (She bows, reverently.) but the last time I was there, I accomplished nothing, but my near death?!" The T'Po "logically" counters her by saying,_

_"On the contrary, my child. You accomplished a great deal! You established the 'immersion method' of scientific research-study. We have learned more by this, than ever before, . . . about Humans. Your 'near death' experience, with the first inter-species Mind-meld, taught us that it is possible, under the correct application, to do this, . . . and about the 'inner mind-set' of Humans. Your 'near death' was unfortunate in one way, but very fortunate in many others . . . 'That' is . . . 'The Price Of Long Study Missions', my child. Your long Study-mission is not over, however. Until we can establish a more than 'superficial' alliance with this . . . Human race, you are our best choice to further understand them, and form 'The Great Alliance' with them, my daughter." T'Pol admonishes her mother's belief in the old prophecies by saying,_

_"You do not continue to . . . 'illogically' adhere to the 'mythology' of the ancient prophets, do you?" The T'Po calmly rebukes, and cautioning, informs T'Pol by saying, "Yes, I do, . . . and so must you, my child! It is what separates our ruling, and yes, 'religious', matriarchal caste from the two lower, male-dominated castes of your father and brothers, the Science/Ambassadors Council, and the Vulcan High Command. This . . . 'mythology', as you said, . . .and their inferior, 'physical depravities', that occur every seven years, and in their 'old-age', gives us the ultimate power to rule Vulcan! . . .(Calms) As you 'may', someday, after me, my child." T'Pol is beginning to understand (but not totally believe) what her mother is saying. She respectfully, submissively bows, and apologetically says,_

_"Yes, my revered Queen/Mother. Your wisdom, and logic are . . . indisputable. And thank you, for your . . . 'confidence' in my ability to complete the mission you have assigned to me . . . _(She reverently bows.)_ I will prepare to leave for Earth, at once, my revered, reverend Queen/Mother, The T'Po," and she turns to leave. Her mother responds (in English) by saying, "Yes, my obedient Princess/Daughter, 'T'Pring'." T'Pol __stops__ in her tracks, turns back with a puzzled expression, and (in English) questioningly says, "I did not know you spoke the Human's language? . . . (Her mother nods, "yes".) . . . But may I ask, why do you choose the surreptitious name for me, each time, of T'Pring? For the city, here?" The T'Po nods her acknowledgement of the question, thinks, and with a "hint" of nostalgia, she answers her daughter by saying, "No. It 'was' __my__ name, before I assumed the throne, and adopted the 'title' of . . .'The T'Po'. My previous name was then given to the city of my mother, T'Pell, which __was__ the city of __her__ mother, T'Mir. It __is__ our 'custom'! . . . And it . . .'amuses' me to choose __it__ for you." T'Pol says, "This all happened long before I was born . . . (She suddenly realizes, and says . . . ) __You__ are, . . . I mean __were__ 'the' T'Pring?! __The__ Scientist/Ambassador to the Andorians, and then the Klingons?!" The T'Po simply nods, and humbly says, "Yes, my child . . . So, __now__ you know . . . __I__ have, __also__, paid '__t__he __p__rice __o__f __l__ong __s__tudy missions'. Although, __I__ was not as successful as __you__ have been, my child; Finish your Study-mission of the Humans, __and__ 'The Great Alliance' mission." T'Pol is __much__ more "willing", and encouraged to return to her missions, and says,_

"You honor me, once more, The T'Po, who was 'the' T'Pring." She bows, turns, and exits the room. Our P.O.V. follows (Dolly In) to a C/U on doors, as they swing closed behind her . . . (Sticky Dissolve To: )

- - Weeks Later; MATCHING SHOT: C/U ON: The doors (from the corridor) as the words "Space/Docking Port In San Jose, Ca. - April, 2131" appears. The doors slide open, revealing T'Pol. She steps into the corridor, and the doors slide closed behind her. Soval (from O.S.) steps into view to meet her. He is, and looks suspicious of her, as he cautiously says, "Welcome back to Earth, . . . (Thinks) 'T'Pring'? Are you . . . (Thinks) 'well'?" T'Pol looks past Soval as she, in a puzzled, preoccupied manner says, "Yes, I . . . have fully . . . 'recovered'. Where are the rest of you?" Soval looks around, confused, and she realizes his misunderstanding of the question, and continues saying, ". . .The meeting party?" Soval realizes what her question is, and says, "I comprehend, now . . . They would not come. They remember you, and 'what happened to you', five years ago . . . Tell me, have you come to replace me, T'Pol? . . . I mean T'Pring?!" T'Pol calmly, and reassuringly says, "No, my brother, Soval. Your 'station' as Chief Ambassador to Earth, is secure. I have only returned, to complete my Study-mission . . . of the Archers, and Humans." Soval is quite relieved to hear that, and (almost) yells, "Woopie!", but he (being Vulcan) doesn't, and rather says, "Very good . . . As you know, from the reports, the young Jonathan Archer is scheduled to 'graduate' from the Starfleet Academy. Shortly after that, he will be assigned to his 'Duty Station'. Most probably, the Jupiter Station." T'Pol intently listens, even though she knows, then says,

"Yes. I will attend this graduation. Shortly after that, I will follow him, if possible. If not, I will return to Vulcan, and monitor the reports from there, until they develop, and build the Warp five craft in . . . (Thinks) twenty years, I estimate. The Humans will make this Jonathan Archer its' Captain. You must protest this course of action." Soval is confused by her last statement, and quizzically says, "If this is what you expect, and want to happen, why should I protest it?" T'Pol says, "Human . . . 'nature', Soval. The Humans distrust us, and with good reason I might add. If we protest it, 'that' will surely be the first thing they will do. It is called . . . 'reverse psychology'. Do you understand?" Soval shakes his head in bewilderment, and says, "It is . . . most illogical.?" T'Pol nods in agreement, and scoffing, says, "Exactly. Now you understand Humans. They will want our 'assistance', and 'support', in deep space. Most likely, our Star-charts, and . . . 'technical support', or 'protection'. You will be in a position to 'insist', or demand the placement of a Vulcan onboard. I will be that Vulcan . . . Then, I will continue my Study-mission of Humans, and the 'other' mission 'The T'Po' has assigned to me." Soval pretends he understands everything she is saying, but he doesn't, as they walk out of view (O.S.) down the corridor, through the crowd, toward the B.A.R.T. (bay area rapid transit) monorail boarding platform . . .

ACT FIVE

- - Twenty Years Later; The words "Starfleet Command Headquarters Complex; San Francisco, Ca. - April, 2151" appear over our view of T'Pol as she stands, stoically waiting in the corridor near the doors of the Medical Bay where Klaang, the Klingon has been taken, from his near fatal shooting at Broken Bow, Oklahoma, one day ago. We can hear her voice only (V.O.= Voice Over) as she was making her daily report . . .

". . . This may be my final daily report, for a while. The date is April 11th, 2151. I have been here on Earth, studying these Humans, and the ways they behave, or act . . . five (Act Five) decades, now. Conclusion: I could not foresee that one of them would attempt to kill a Klingon, nor the advancement of the launch date of the Warp five vessel, 'Enterprise'. Fortunately, I arrived many months earlier. Earlier today, 'Captain' Jonathan Archer . . . (Thinks) threatened to 'knock me on my butt', and insisted 'they' will take the Klingon to Qo'noS . . . even though they have no idea where it is, or how dangerous it is! . . ." The doors open, and Soval leans in the hallway saying,

"This way, Sub-Commander T'Pol. The Starfleet Board of Admirals have asked us for our Star-charts, as you said they would . . ." She follows Soval inside, and the doors slide closed, as we can hear a Klingon yelling "something"

- - MATCHING SHOT - C/U ON: Doors of the elevator on the Bridge of Enterprise. . .

PRESENT - 215?) THE DOORS OPEN, REVEALING T'POL. SHE STEPS OUT OF THE ELEVATOR, LOOKING PENSIVELY INSECURE, AND STANDS ON THE BRIDGE AS THE DOORS CLOSE BEHIND HER. FROM OUT OF VIEW (O.S.), Hoshi shyly yet excitedly walks up to T'Pol, tenderly takes her hand, and slowly leads her in while saying,

"Oh, T'Pol! . . . Are you alright, now? Come this way." She leads her to near the Helm at the center of the Bridge, and announces to the others saying, "Hey, everybody! Look, it's T'Pol! She's back, and she's okay, now! . . ." She lowers her voice, as if T'Pol couldn't hear, and cautioning the others, continues saying, ". . . Now 'remember' what the Captain, and I told you?!" Travis, the Helmsman, turns around, and hesitantly says, "Oh . . . T'Pol. Hi! Uhm . . . I'm really sorry! . . ." T'Pol is strangely quiet, for the moment. Captain Archer, in his chair behind the Helm, looks at the others, and apologetically says,

"Yes, we're all very sorry, aren't we?!" Trip enters view, from his Engineering Station, and in a warm, and caring tone, confidentially (with a hint of a Southern accent) says, "Yeah, T'Pol. I'm real sorry!" T'Pol breaks her silence by sarcastically saying, "Yes, you all, most certainly are . . . 'sorry'." Trip (and the others) are confused, and he says, "Huh?! . . . 'That's' not what I meant!" T'Pol dryly replies saying,

"I know what you meant, Mister Tucker." As Trip rubs the back of his neck, not sure of her "true" intent, Lt. Reed, from his Tactical Station

"Sub-Commander? . . . T'Pol? . . . I am . . . so bloody-sorry! We missed you, badly!" T'Pol unmercifully turns on him, and sarcastically (In a Vulcan way, of course!) says, "Are your Targeting Scanners properly aligned?" He doesn't get her sarcasm at first saying, "Huh?! . . ." Then, he catches on, and knowingly continues saying, "Oh-hhh! I see! This is a little 'pay-back', for what we all bleeding-did; Eh?!" T'Pol really "rubs it in" by "playing stupid" saying, "I 'owe you all' no monetary compensation." Hoshi knowingly smiles, and loudly says, "Oh-hhh! I get it! She's having some fun with us, aren't you, T'Pol?!" T'Pol wryly says, "If I were to have 'fun' with you all, you, Ensign Sato, are female! Therefore, you would not . . . 'get it'. Perhaps, Captain Archer would? I believe he has always found me to be sexually attractive, and he is the Commander 'over me' . . ." Capt. Archer straightens up in his chair, interrupts her with an annoyed and offended tone, and shouts out saying, "Hey!!!" Hoshi has a betrayed, and hurt expression and tone as she "defensively" says,

". . . Hey! What makes you think I want to 'get any' from you?! You're a woman!" Archer quickly replies to her statement as well, and says, "Yeah, and what makes you think I find you sexually attractive?! You're a Vulcan!" in a defensive manner, "covering up" his true feelings, as did Hoshi! T'Pol answers them all, as she looks back and forth between them, and sardonically says, "Perhaps, it is the way you all look at my body, with the exception of Mr. Reed, when you think I am not looking? . . . We all 'look alike' to you, anyway. Do we not?" Archer is very defensive, and is on the verge of completely coming unglued! He angrily yells at T'Pol, saying, "Hey, now! That will be quite enough of that!" T'Pol announces to all, with a "hint' of self-satisfied amusement, letting them off the hook, saying, "Relax, everyone. I was merely . . . 'teasing' you, to demonstrate that I . . . 'like' you." Archer, as well as all the others (except Hoshi) breathe a sigh of relief, and start laughing! He says, "Oh-ho-ho! You really had us going there, for a while! Hah-hah-hah . . ." and they all laugh, except Hoshi, who drags T'Pol by the arm, briskly off to the side, unnoticed by the others! She has an angry, hurt, and betrayed expression on her face. She pulls T'Pol to near her Science Station, stops abruptly, "throws" T'Pol's arm loose, and scolding the confused Vulcan, she says, ". . . Is that what you were doing, T'Pol?! Teasing us?!" in a "private" manner. T'Pol says, "Yes. Did you not find it . . . amusing?" in a "matter-of -fact" way. Hoshi bristles saying, "No! I didn't! You 'insinuated' that I'm, . . . sexually, attracted to you! . . .You embarrassed me in front of everyone!" T'Pol raises an eyebrow, knowing she's lying, but says,

"If you do not 'ignore it', I may not end, but 'act . . . five (End Act Five) times worse'?!" Hoshi looks more betrayed than ever, having her own words (although she was misquoted) come back on her! She corrects T'Pol's misquote, and continues (almost crying) saying, "That's 'three times worse'! . . . I can't believe you would treat another woman, who 'cares' for you, like this! We're supposed to 'stick together'! And to think, I stuck up for you, with the others! What do you think of that, T'Pol?!" T'Pol is genuinely confused by this, and says, "How should 'we women' . . . cleave together, and what 'part' of you 'stuck up' for me?" Hoshi, for a change, is oblivious to this, and says, "Hah-hah! Very funny!" in an offended, defensive manner, and "pouts"! T'Pol says, "It was not my intention . . . to 'be funny'?" in a confused, questioning manner. Hoshi is angrily embarrassed, and "frustrated" as she sarcastically says,

"Well, if it wasn't, I'd say . . . 'Mission accomplished', T'Pol!" and she childishly pouts as she angrily "stomps off" out of view

"T'Pol's missions ("T.P.O.L.S. Missions") are far from . . . 'accomplished'. I am . . . many years away from the end (The End) of them." in a "sotto voce", to herself, only! . . .

THE END


End file.
